¡La ¿Última? Batalla de Johnny Cage!
by Acero 12
Summary: Johnny Cage está atrapado en otro universo, donde debe buscar una manera de salir. Haciendo las cosas de manera precipitada, Cage podría sufrir una sorpresa dolorosa...


**¡Hola! Sí, soy yo otra vez. Tengo éste spin-off terminado de hace tres meses (lo empecé a escribir antes que el capítulo 19 XD). Espero que les agrade. Acá se habla que ocurrió con Johnny Cage durante el torneo del fic "Un Destino Diferente".**

 **Espero les agrade.**

* * *

¡La ¿Última? Gran Pelea de Johnny Cage!

Johnny Cage había sido absorbido por el portal que Shao Kahn creó al irrumpir en el torneo del Infierno. Si bien cayó en el mismo portal de Magnus, no cayó junto a él, sino que se separaron en el camino.

El actor cayó en un pavimento áspero y sintió que sus huesos crujieron por el impacto. Éste se acomodó y levantó, observando el paisaje y reconociendo donde estaba.

—¡¿Cómo demonios llegué a Hollywood?! — exclamó.

Al ver carteles que publicitaban las Fuerzas Especiales, éste se planteó dos teorías: la primera era que Sonya había comenzado a publicitar el equipo mientras él combatía en las finales, pero la descartó apenas vio que ambos aparecían... y muy demacrados físicamente; esto le hizo pensar en algo que Shinnok había dicho antaño.

—¿Es otro universo acaso? — se dijo, caminando por la ciudad.

Johnny caminó por un rato en los alrededores de Hollywood, encontrando una estatua de él, Sonya y... una chica que era parecida a ambos. Él sintió un extraño sentimiento que sólo sentía con sus amigos: amor; pero éste era un amor fraternal, como él que sentía por Liu Kang, Jax, Raiden y los demás. Desconocía el motivo, aunque alguien apareció para sacarle de la duda.

—¿Admirando la estatua de tu familia, Johnny? — le preguntó una voz que le parecía familiar.

—¿Kenshi? — preguntó —. ¿Desde cuándo...? Olvídalo, no lo entenderías.

—No eres mi amigo Cage, pero presiento que eres tan bueno como él.

—A veces me pregunto como te das cuenta de las cosas si eres ciego.

—Siento, huelo, toco y escucho. Te sentí, oí y olí, vine y me di cuenta que no eres de éste Universo. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo cuarenta — respondió.

—Entiendo. Ahora, quiero preguntarte algo, pero no te enojes por la pregunta que te voy a hacer — el actor le indicó que podía preguntar tranquilo —. ¿Cuántos guerreros sobrevivieron y cuántos revivieron desde la invasión de Shao Kahn?

—Sobrevivimos Sonya, el Kenshi de mi mundo, Raiden y yo. Los demás murieron.

—Como aquí...

—Aunque todos fueron revividos — concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Aquí sólo revivieron Hanzo, Kuai Liang y Jax!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no pidieron ayuda a Magnus, Andrae y su equipo?

—¿A quienes? No sé de quienes estás hablándome — acató, confundido.

Johnny entendió algo: cuán importantes eran Magnus, Andrae, Rita, Samael, Daisy y Arbiter para el equipo. Sonrió y agradeció que hayan aparecido en su vida, ya que sin ellos, ninguno de sus amigos habría revivido. Sin embargo, el actor fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un escupitajo de ácido, el cual esquivó y dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provino, viendo a Reptile y a Kano juntos.

—¡Te dije que me dejaras usar mi ojo biónico! ¡Yo sí lo mataba! — bufó el mercenario.

—Parece que aquí no sabes la verdad, Kriril Ul — mencionó el actor —, ¿no sabes quién destruyó tu raza acaso? ¡Fue Shao Kahn!

—Ya lo sé, tonto. ¡Mi Emperador nuevo me prometió que restaurará mi raza!

—¿Kotal Kahn? ¿El hijo de Shao? Me decepcionas, Kriril.

—¡Mi nombre es Syzoth! ¡Pero para ti soy Reptile!

—¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿qué hay de Gaarander y Mileena?

—¿Los tarkatanos? ¡Ellos no siguen la lealtad de mi Emperador! !Ellos han muerto hace tiempo!

—Kenshi, busca a los de las Fuerzas Especiales, estos dos son míos.

—Johnny...

—¡LARGO! ¡SON MÍOS!

El espadachín asintió y se retiró, dejando a los tres guerreros a solas.

Kano atacó con su Cannnonball, pero la Shadow Kick de Johnny fue mucho más poderosa y lo tumbó de un sólo golpe. Dirigió su vista a Reptile, que quedó frío ante el corto combate.

—Si eres débil como él, ríndete, Syzoth. Soy mas fuerte que tú.

—¡Mi nombre es Reptile, asqueroso humano!

Reptile se lanzó a Johnny, errando todos los golpes que le tiraba. El actor esquivaba y trataba de hacerle entrar en razón; pero el sauriano no oía y atacaba sin cesar.

Dado un momento, Johnny Cage se hartó de Reptile y le propinó una Shadow Kick roja en el vientre, seguido de un disparo de sus bolas de sombra a los puntos de presión del reptil, derrotándolo.

—No eres el Reptile de mi mundo. Él sí sabe pensar — comentó.

Pasado un rato, Kenshi llegó con las Fuerzas Especiales y vio a Johnny Cage serio, con Kano y Reptile atados a un poste de luz.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿por qué ése tipo está enojado? ¿y cómo pudo vencer a Reptile y Kano en cinco minutos?

—¡Bah! ¡Pomada para el gran J.C.! — se escuchó que dijo Johnny Cage.

El trío llegó y encontraron al actor, que observó al trío y mostró tener un dispositivo que le había quitado a Kano. Automáticamente, decidió ver a su contraparte y la de Sonya, quienes no lucían veinticinco años más ancianos. Cage sospechó que ambos se habían hecho algunas cirugías plásticas.

Al joven Cage le interesaba saber acerca de que hizo que se separaban, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer: salvar a los caídos. Si ninguno de ellos lo hacía, él mismo lo haría, teniendo la fe que de fallar, sus amigos lo salvarían costase lo que costase.

—Ya sé todo — dijo —. Me dijeron la verdad.

—Kenshi nos dijo que los revivieron a todos y Reptile era de los buenos.

—Las Fuerzas de la Luz son algo que no discrimina. Reptile es un amigo.

—Que sentimental... — bufó la rubia.

—No tengo esa actitud de mierda que tú tienes — devolvió el joven actor.

Johnny Cage tomó el dispositivo de Kano y lo encendió, haciendo aparecer un portal. Llegando a ver un poco el otro lado, él vio el Netherrealm y un castillo, custodiado por unos guardias.

—Si entras, morirás — le dijo su contraparte.

—¡¿Y qué voy a hacer?! Sé que no es el Liu Kang de mi mundo, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí — respondió, restándole importancia a lo dicho por el mas longevo —. Viéndolos a ustedes, entiendo que nos dijo mi amigo Liu.

—A ver, niño bonito, ¿qué te dijo?

—Dijo que si Sonya y yo no cambiábamos un poco, seríamos una pareja mas del montón que se terminaría divorciando — contó, mirando el portal —. Voy a entrar.

—¡Si entras, morirás! — le gritó el anciano Cage.

—No moriré, porque los buenos siempre ganamos al final del día — concluyó, entrando al portal.

A pesar de los ruegos de su yo mas anciano y Kenshi, Johnny entró. Él sentía que hacía lo correcto y nadie podría sacarle ello de la cabeza. O tal vez no...

* * *

El Netherrealm, un lugar que lucía bastante tétrico a simple vista, ya que poseía unas calaveras flotantes en toda su expansión. Los ríos de lava y rocas de magma abudaban también en la zona. Johnny no estaba asombrado, porque esto lo había visto en su universo natal: los ríos, los demonios, las calaveras, las rocas con sonrisas maléficas y brillantes y ése cielo anaranjado que cubría todo el lugar.

—Igual que en casa — restó importancia

Cage comenzó a caminar por la tierra árida del Infierno, siendo atacado por unos demonios.

Johnny fue al grano y lanzó a los monstruos a la lava, siendo directo en el asunto. Su misión era revivir a sus amigos —o lo que fueran —.

El actor siguió luchando contra algunos demonios y logró llegar hacia un castillo gigante, que lucía como los castillos de la Edad Media: poseía siete grandes torres ocre con banderas rojas y amarillas en las puntas. Seis de las siete torres tenían una forma de un pico en su punta; en tanto, la séptima era mucho mas grande que las restantes y tenía una terraza en su techo, la cual estaba protegida por diez demonios con arcos y flechas en caso que algún insurgente quisiera atacar a los reyes.

Johnny buscó algún hueco. Al ver un punto ciego pasado unos minutos, Johnny fue por allá, donde se encontró con las versiones zombies de "sus amigos".

—¡Aléjense o les daré una paliza! — amenazó a los zombies.

—Tú no eres el Johnny Cage de éste mundo — dijo Smoke.

—No sabes cuanto agradezco no serlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No qué a Johnny Cage le importaba la gloria? ¿Ser famoso, bello y siempre joven? — le preguntaba, con mas agresividad en cada pregunta.

—¡Eso ya no es así! — respondió — ¿De qué me sirve esa gloria si no están mis amigos conmigo? ¡De nada! — volvió a responder —. Un amigo me dijo que si no cambiaba mi forma de ser y maduraba, terminaría sólo por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho eso, guerrero? — cuestionó un frívolo Stryker, quien sacó sus pistolas.

—Fueron dos personas: mi gran amigo Liu Kang — comentó —, y mi querida amiga Jade — finalizó.

Las palabras de Cage habían causado risa en casi todos los espectros, porque ellos no creían en dichas "patrañas" y sólo se prepararon para luchar contra Cage — Kung Lao sacando su sombrero, Nightwolf sus hachas y Kabal sus espadas garfio; el resto sólo se acomodó para pelear —. Johnny Cage también se decidió a luchar, pero vio un bumeráng que cortó las cabezas de Sindel, Stryker, Kabal y Nightwolf, cayendo muertos al instante. Johnny vio quien fue el causante, sonriendo porque sus palabras causaron impacto en alguien.

—Lamento mucho no haberte ayudado antes — comentó ella, recibiendo las miradas del resto.

—¡Jade! ¡Traidora! — acusó el ninja gris.

—¿Traidora? ¿Es qué se han olvidado de todo, chicos? ¡Nosotros somos los guerreros de la luz! ¡Somos enemigos del Infierno y sus fuerzas oscuras! ¡No sus esbirros!

—¡Tonta! ¡Ellos nos han abandonado! ¡Nuestros reyes y nosotros traeremos un nuevo orden! — le recriminó Kung Lao.

—Johnny, vé; ellos son míos — indicó.

—¡Pero...!

—No te preocupes por mí. Me encargaré de ellos yo sola.

—¡Como si pudieras! — río — ¡No vas a poder con nosotros dos, niña bonita!

—¡Lárgate, Johnny Cage! ¡Son míos! ¡Tu vé por los reyes!

Él le agradeció y se fue. Giró su rostro y vio a Jade luchando contra Smoke y Kung Lao a la vez, sintiendo gran admiración por ella y prometió salvarla luego de ir por el castillo por los reyes.

Entró al castillo y dos guardias lo atacaron, pero él se los quitó de encima con dos bolas de energía; a continuación, los lanzó por una ventana a un río de lava para sacarlos de su camino. Viendo que más guardias estaban en los pisos de la torre, Johnny fue por todos ellos y comenzó a pelear con los guardias en los pisos. Fue cruzando demonios en los siguientes siete pisos y los venció con ciertas dificultades, debido a la fuerza o agilidad de algunos de ellos.

Cage logró llegar al último piso, donde pudo ver dos tronos vacíos. Acercándose un poco mas, no pudo ver a nadie. De hecho, Johnny estaba muy cansado y sólo intentó sentarse en el suelo, siendo sorprendido por un golpe en la nuca, cayendo inconsciente.

Pasaron unas horas y Johnny despertó encadenado en una fosa común, recibiendo cuatro visitas, de las cuales, dos le aterraron.

—Así que has despertado, bello durmiente — mencionó uno de ellos, que era Kung Lao.

—Entonces Jade perdió...

—¿Perder? — preguntó una voz femenina — ¡Esa perra escapó hacia la Tierra!

—¿Kitana, eres tú? ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo hablas así de tu mejor amiga?!

—Los traidores no son nuestros amigos.

La voz restante había hablado, dejando congelado al actor por el horrendo descubrimiento.

—¿Liu Kang? ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!

—Soy el Emperador del Infierno, Johnny Cage de otro mundo.

—¡¿Emperador?! ¡Es una locura! ¡¿Qué pasó con el Liu Kang que protegía la Tierra?!

—Murió hace veinticinco años por culpa de Raiden. ¡Smoke, prepara la ejecución de Johnny Cage!

—Entendidos, excelencia.

Smoke, Kung Lao, Liu Kang y Kitana se retiraron, dejando a Johnny Cage con su ¿futura? muerte.

Johnny Cage se aferró a una esperanza: él confiaba que sus amigos lo salvarían antes que lo matasen.

¿Fin?


End file.
